Lost
by dimestorehood
Summary: One of the Venturi-MacDonalds clan is being bullied.
1. Completely Lost

**Lost**

by: R.L.G. 

**_Summary:_** Lizzie is being bullied at school, and has changed from a happy loving girl, to a sad and dark little girl. Derek is wondering whats going on..and he takes it a little to far. derek and lizzie ARE NOT getting together, its just fluffy cute stuff   
**_Paring:_** derek and lizzie sibling fluffyness :  
**_Rated:_** T + meh…just in case.  
**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own life with derek, blah blah blah. Doodoodoodoodoo. BUT I do own anything you don't recognize. ok, WEE! Oh yeah if you have the same story as me I SWEAR TO GOD that I didn't steal it, cause if you had already written it I didn't read it, so please please please forgive me.  
**_Length:_** meh…you decide

Lizzie Walked home alone after school. One of the school bullies, Amanda, had called her ugly. That really didn't bother lizzie the first time. But after two months of being bullied. She was starting to believe her. Amanda and her mindless friends, chrissy and Brianna, followed close behind her calling evil and foul names. Lizzie wiped the tears coming out of the conners of her eyes. Amanda saw and laughed at her

"LOOK GIRLS! SHES A CRY BABY!" Amanda yelled at her two friends following her, the girls laughed and poked lizzie in the back yelling cry baby. Lizzie finally got to her house, entering the home to see derek in the living room. Everyone else had gone to the mall shopping. Derek looked at lizzie with a very worried look to see the tears flowing from her little eyes. Lizzie ran up the stairs into her room, closing the door, and blasting loud music to hide the sound of her crying.

Lizzie Cried until she fell asleep on her bed. A knock woke her up. She walked to the door and opened it to see derek at the door. Lizzie still red-rimed eyed and tear stained cheeks. Derek gave her a confused look and shook his head.

"Dinners ready" derek told her. She looked up at him and shook her head frowning.  
"I'm not hungry, I had..uh really big lunch and don't feel like eating ok?" lizzie spat, truth was she hasn't ate in a long time, she just wasn't feeling like seeing happy people anymore. Derek gave her another confused looked and before she could slam the door in his face he stuck his foot in and shook his head

"Is everything ok? You never eat, talk to us, or even come out of your room. We are all worried about you. Even marti." Derek had told her, some tears coming out of the corner of lizzies eyes. Derek put his arm around her. "please tell me, I swear I wont tell" derek gave her a small little smile. Lizzie gave a small smile back and told him to close the door. Derek obeyed and sat on her desk chair. Lizzie frowned and sat on her bed

"the kids at school…they…they..call me ugly," she gave a sob-hiccup I don't know what they are called but, you should know what I mean "and..fat..a slut, and it really hurts me" Lizzie cried to derek. Derek with a mad/sad face, got up and put his arm around her. Lizzie cried into his chest. Derek stroked her back and let her cry. He was so mad at the girls, Derek sat up and made lizzie look at him.

"I'm going to take care of this" Derek got up and walked out of the room. Decideing if he should tell, or keep it a secret.

A/N: ok well that was fun… :P well anyways I'm not sure if I'm going to make some more chapps. But you'll have to wait and see. don't flame or make fun of it. If you don't like it. Don't review it.


	2. Derek, a savior?

**Lost**

disclaimer: I don't own anything, I don't even own myself, sadly. I'm Brianna's Pimp Stick Bitch. Haha. :) I'm awesome. I know. Actally I'm not the self-centered. Haha XD

-----------------------------------

Lizzie grabbed her backpack and windbreaker out of her locker. The voices and slamming of the lockers were overwhelming to her. Looking over all the heads of students looking at the clock. _3:00 amanda and her mindless minions are in cheerleading! YES!_ She screamed in her head with exciment. But soon frowned as, Amanda and her friends hopped down the hall. Hurrying down the hall trying to get out as fast as she could, but it was too late, Amanda and her friends caught up with her. Lizzie sighed as the insults started running out of their mouths like water coming out of a hose. But Lizzie was surprised to see someone standing infront of the a black BMW.

The one and only Derek Venturi

---------------------------------

sorry its so short its 10 o'clock and I need to go to bed soon.


	3. Befriending a bully

_**Disclaimer: **_If I really owned LWD, do you think I would be writing fan fiction?

Sort of AU, I guess.

Lizzie is fourteen in the fanfiction. :D  
Alittle bit of cursing in this one. :X

Lizzie sat on the bench out side of the school, reading a book while listening to her iPod. It was her free period and Amanda, her bully, was probably in the bathrooms getting high with her so called 'good friends.' Unforturantlly, Amanda's 'best friend' Chrissy came running out from the school. _Great._ Lizzie thought, Chrissy was probably going to make fun of her. Oddly, Chrissy sat down next to Lizzie. Not saying a word. Lizzie raised an eyebrow in confusion and tried to be the better person. "Uh..Chrissy, are you okay?" She asked, Chrissy looking up at Lizzie. Chrissy shook her head 'no'. "Whats..uh..wrong?" She never imagened actually being **nice** to one of her bullies.

"I..ugh..she's s-so damn bossy." Lizzie nodded, Chrissy was obiviously talking about Amanda. Amanda was probably the most bossy kid in the world. Chrissy started to babble. "Shes so mean! She is all nice to," She paused, heaving a little. "me and then...she's such a.."

Lizzie cut in. "A bitch?" Chrissy nodded, putting her face in her hands. Lizzie put her hand on Chrissy's shoulder, trying to make her feel better. Chrissy crying died down abit. "Chrissy, you shouldn't hang out with her if she's going to be so mean to you. You need to find better friends before anything vicious can happen." Lizzie shook her head. _Why the hell am I doing this? _She thought to herself before going on. "Chrissy, do you actually like Amanda?"

Chrissy shook her head. "No, not at all." Lizzie gave her a half-hearted laugh.

"Then why hang out with her." Chrissy shrugged.

"For...I don't know. Accpectance..fitting in?" Lizzie nodded. She knew what she was talking about.

"You don't really think that the only way to fit in is to be mean and hang out with a total bitch?" Chrissy hiccuped and shrugged. "The way to be popular and fit in is to be _**nice**_ to people. You know what I mean?" Chrissy nodded. Amanda came over to Lizzie and Chrissy.

"Chrissy, what the hell are you doing with that piece of trash?" Chrissy gave her a glare, while Lizzie just rolled her eyes. Dereks advice was to ignore her insults. "Come on, Chrissy. Lets go." Chrissy didn't move. "Chrissy. **NOW**." Chrissy still didn't move. "CHRISSY!!!!"

Chrissy rolled her eyes. "No." Amanda's eyes bulged.

"Did..you just say No?" Amanda slammed her books down on the ground. "You never say no to me!" Amanda glanced at Lizzie. "Has this slut brain-washed you are something?"

"Shut up, Amanda!" Chrissy stood up. Lizzie was alittle surprised. "You don't know anything about Lizzie! She's really nice."

Amanda laughed sarcasticly. "Is she, like, you're girlfriend now?" Amanda turned toward Lizzie. "Huh, Lesbo? Are you a lesbian? No wonder nobody likes you." Chrissy pushed Amanda.

"Would you leave her alone? No wonder you have no friends. You're a bitch and totally bossy. I have no idea who wants to be friends with you!" Amanda walked away pissed off. Chrissy nodded at Lizzie. "She's probably going to go snuggle with Boo Boo Bear." Lizzie laughed. 

"Boo Boo Bear?" Chrissy started to laugh also. 

Who knew that Lizzie would make a friend in a bully?

Lizzie woke up in a cold sweat. She was having dreams about the one day in the locker room when Amanda and her 'friends' told her she was fat and ugly. Lizzie started to cry. Getting up, she put on her slippers and tip-toed to Derek's room. She knew that Derek didn't like it when people came into his room, but this was an exceptation. She shook Derek. He shot up quickly.

"Wait..what..what, Who's there?" Lizzie stepped closer. He took a deep breathe. "Oh, Liz. It's just you. Whats up?" Lizzie wiped away a tear.

"Can I sleep in here?" Lizzie asked. Derek nodded, pulling the covers up, letting Lizzie in.

"You know that you will have to sleep in you're own bed sometime." Lizzie sighed and nodded. This had been going on for about three months. Derek and Lizzie put there backs against each other, trying to fall asleep.

"Hey, Derek?" Derek sat up alittle.

"Yeah?" He asked, rubbing his eyes from sleep.

"Thanks." Derek nodded.

"Any time, squirt." Lizzie smiled at his pet name for her and fell asleep. 

Nora knocked on Dereks bedroom door. When no one anwsered, she opened the door and saw Lizzie and Derek. She smiled. _Atleast she's getting along with him. _Nora thought, picking up Lizzie and setting her in her own bed.

A/N: Blah. Finally updated! Now, time for math homework. Booooo!


End file.
